mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vexicons
The Vexicons '''are four female warriors of immense strength and abilities who make their official debut in Episode 30. They are called forth from Proxima's more powerful Dark Codex, who refers to them her "children." They covet an ancient and very powerful scepter that seems to possess untold, immeasurable magical powers. They race against the Mysticons to retrieve it from a hard-to-reach location somewhere in the farthest parts of the realm. They also an animal sidekick, a blue ferret that Mallory wears like a muffler. He is called Deeva. Their names are '''Mallory, Kasha, Eartha and Willa. Magical Abilities and Weaponry Mallory Possessing very strong cryokinetic and frigiokinetic powers, she can emit strong beams of solid ice from her hands and dark magical staff. She holds the dark power of the Serpent. She can encase her opponents in a solid block of ice, and erect an ice shield that can defect Arkayna's fiery beams with ease. Kasha Has razor-sharp claws that can slice through anything and can move at high speeds via energy skates. She also, naturally, has feline reflexes, endurance and flexibility. She wields the dark power of the Panther. Eartha Her body of hard rock enables her to turn into a large boulder that can defect energy-based attacks. She holds the dark power of the Basilisk. The maleficent eclipse had boosted her abilities, granting a hammer from which she could fire a strong energy burst. Willa She is able to emit a unusually powerful blast of pure dark energy from her hands, and has winged flight via her pixie wings. She holds the dark power of the Bat. She can also teleport over short distances. Her strongest dark energy blast is what she calls her "Boom Doom" attack. Appearances Season Two * Happily Never After (debut; silhouettes) * The Lost Scepter *Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Trivia *They are considered to be darker versions of the Mysticons: "Anti-Mysticons" by fans. *They are the only beings to have resided within a magical book, to be called upon into the real world. *They each have their very own animal Bracers: Serpent, Basilisk, Panther, and Bat. *The reason why their weapons and special abilities are a whole lot stronger and more effective than those utilized by the Mysticons is due to the Dark Codex from which they came is filled with immensely powerful dark magic; whereas the one that strengthens and powers up the Mysticons had been drained dry of its magic. Quotes Mallory * "You can call us...the Vexicons." * "Let's get down to business." * "Kasha. King, fetch." * "Four against two. This is going to be easy." * "Vexicons, let's spread some dread." * "Cute." * Ice Serpent Strike!" * "Oh no you didn't." * "Hex tag: Mage dunk. Hex tag: All washed up. Hex tag: It's vexing hour." * "Willa, the crown." * "Oh, please. Pull yourself together." * "Don't worry, Star Mistress. We'll find the scepter. We'll get the King." * "Good effort, Dragon Mage." * "Can we go now?" * "Hex-tag, cold shoulder." * "Yes. All we need is the King." * "Look how hard you're fighting. You're so adorable." * "She's so cute, but so clueless." *"We can capture the Mysticons and prove our worth or whatever." Kasha * "Shadow Panther, Pounce!" * "An apple a day keeps the Mysticons away." *"I'll clip your wings, you imp." *"Keep it down, yo." *"Boohoo. What up, King? Let's jam." *"Catch me if you can." *"Hope you got nine lives." *"Taking out the trash. You're out of your league, Girl." *"Missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me." * Willa * "Dibs on the one with the freaky ponytails." * "Feel the Nightmare!" * "Quicker than a flicker." * "Don't be scared, be terrified." * "I hate good manners. We're bad." * 'We had 'hm till Kasha lost him." * "Whoa. Lorius' secret hideaway." * "Destroying stuff is fun." * "Boom Doom!" *"That is not nice granite." * Eartha * "Back away, Flesh bag." * "I like a fair fight. It will be an honor to destroy you." * "Basilisk Stampede!" * "After you, Ladies." *"We failed our first quest." *"As do I, Dwarf." *"Onward, to the not Undercity." *"But of course." *"We have arrived." *"Nice granite." * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females